There are continuing commercial requirements for apparatus adapted to receive and store products emanating from various types of machines. These needs are particularly prevalent in the manufacture and handling of electrical devices which are produced on automatic fabricating machines. Numerous examples of racking and magazining devices have been developed to receive various electrical devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,048 issued July 14, 1970 to W. F. Esseluhn et al. there is shown apparatus for feeding racks of partially assembled discrete electrical components, e.g., diodes in and out of automatic assembly machines. An automatic magazining apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,832 issued Aug. 12, 1958 to E. W. Larsen et al. wherein electrical devices such as wire spring relay parts are fed from an automatic assembly machine into receiving slots formed in a series of magazines which are successively moved in a load position. The magazines are rotated into a receiving position and then indexed to present each slot to receive an electrical device.
In recent years electrical devices, such as dual in-line packages known as DIP's, have been fabricated and secured to lead frames consisting of a pair of spaced metallic strips having inwardly extending groups of spaced leads. Examples of such fabricating techniques are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,238 issued Oct. 18, 1977 to H. E. Lloyd et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,125 issued Jan. 18, 1977 to C. W. Wallick. In co-pending application Ser. No. 072,394, filed on even date herewith in the names of J. R. Meal and D. K. Sandmore, there is shown a method and apparatus for assembling rolled metallized film capacitors onto leads depending from a continuous metallic carrier strip. This co-pending application also discloses facilities for boxing and encapsulating the capacitors.